Processing 2D images to generate a 3D structure is known from several techniques. However, a process of constructing a 3D structure of an object is very complex and involves enormous data processing. This is because, in order to construct a 3D structure, several images of the object may be recorded/captured by image capturing devices, such as a digital camera and processing these images involves complex computations. In one example, the images may be captured from different viewpoints to gather as much information as possible about the object.
Conventionally, the image capturing devices possess a limited processing capability and cannot handle complex data processing. Therefore, after the images are captured by the image capturing devices, the images may be transmitted to a remote server. Upon receiving the images, the remote server may store the images. The remote server, prior to commencing the processing of the images, may wait until all the images are stored. After receiving and storing all the images, the remote server may start processing the images.
The images may be processed by the remote server for constructing a 3D structure. However, one must understand that before actually commencing the processing of the images, the server may consume a lot of time to receive and store all the images. This time may be added to an overall time for constructing the 3D structure from the images by the remote server.